


Dear Wilhemina (Dear Theodosia parody)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: F/M, angst abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of the song "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton: An American Musical, written for Cullen and a female Trevelyan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little sister's Inquisitor Wilhemina Trevelyan. Love you, sis.

[CULLEN]

Dear Wilhemina, what to say to you?

So beautiful I can scarcely speak your name.

 

When you came into my life you smiled, and it broke my heart.

 

I’m dedicating every day to you,

Even though I know it cannot be

When you’re here

I breathe at last, I feel I’m free,

And I want this love to be…

 

You will lead us all to our salvation.

We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’d die tonight for you.

If you never think to look my way again

I will still follow you, I want the world for you

 

‘Cause you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

 

[INQUISITOR]

Oh Cullen, when you’re near my heart goes wild,

Undone,

I’ve eyes for none! But affection’s not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now.

 

Oh Cullen, you outshine the Maker’s light,

So bright.

When you smile, I fall apart

But I have to hide my heart.

I know you won’t love me back…

 

[CULLEN]

I know you won’t love me back…

 

[INQUISITOR]

But I swear I’ll always

Be here for you…

 

[CULLEN]

Always be here for you…

 

[INQUISITOR]

I'll do whatever it takes

 

[CULLEN]

I'll make a million mistakes

 

[CULLEN/INQUISITOR]

I'll make the world safe and sound for you...

...will make it through this war no matter what

I'll bleed and fight for you, I’d die tonight for you

 

If you never know the love I hold for you

It would still be enough, I want the world for you

And you’ll blow us all away…

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday

**Author's Note:**

> If this work inspires you and you'd like to use it for some other creative pursuit, feel free, just LET ME KNOW, PLEASE!


End file.
